Song Of The Dragonborn
by TehBrovakiin
Summary: A young Nord sets off for Skyrim. After an encounter with a dragon, he joins a ragtag group of adventurers. He sets out to fulfill a destiny he doesn't even know he has, and usher in a new age for Skyrim, the Empire, and all of Tamriel. Part of the Trinity Arc


**This is the character list for Song of The Dragonborn. Yes I realize how crappy all the names are.**

Donavin: A young Nord bard. He lives in Cyrodil with his mother and father. After his father's untimely death, he sets off for Skyrim to join the bards college. When crossing the border, he accidentally stumbles into an ambush and is taken prisoner by the legionaries. About to be executed, he is rescued by the arrival of a black dragon and the quick thinking of another prisoner. Young, yet a natural leader, Donavan always has his head on straight and tries to be diplomatic. When that doesn't work he'll just Fus Ro Dah someone off a cliff. Arachnophobic.

Skilled in: One-handed, blocking, Archery, destruction, speech

Scythe the Wanderer: An enigmatic Imperial. Scythe is a never ending puzzle, and is content to stay that way. Always wearing a hood and heavy armor, his face is mostly obscured. He is deathly pale and his eyes are all black. He bears a odd purple tattoo on his left eye. Scythe is the most powerful fighter in the group, yet lacks magical talent. His greatest feat of strength is to dual wield two great swords as if they were daggers. Something is off about him. Generally friendly, you can sense an air of condescending around him. Wise well beyond his years, no one can get a read on him. And that's how he probably prefers it.

Skilled in: Two handed, heavy armor, and just about everything other than magic and enchanting

Woodlin: A cocky Wood Elf. Woodlin, called Woody, has been best friends with Donavin since child hood. Growing up as an orphan on the mean streets of Cyrodil, he learned fast how to take care of himself. A natural at archery, Woody is a skilled hunter. He can shoot a man right between the eyes from almost any distance away. Woody is always in a good mood and jokes constantly. Rescued off the streets by Donavin's father, he considers him a brother and accompanies him to Skyrim.

Skilled in: Archery, Light armor, sneaking, speech

Hyra: A High Elf noble. Bratty, klutzy, and condescending. Hyra is everything the Nords hate about the Aldmeri Dominion rolled into one. The daughter of a prestigious family, Hyra is spoiled rotten. She was in Skyrim with her parents when they stopped in Helgen. When the dragon attacked she was saved by Imperius Maximus and Donavin. She immediately decides the ragtag group is more interesting than politics and tags along. Bossy and controlling, her only skills seem to be healing, which is unfourtunatly something the others need. She constantly berates Donavin, but maybe, deep down, she dosen't think he's _that_ bad.

Skilled in: Healing

Imperius Maximus: A young Imperial Soldier. Imperius' unit stopping in Helgen at the request of the Aldmeri nobles they were escorting. Brave and Loyal to the empire to a fault, so when the dragon attacked Helgen, he was ready to teach that scaly bastard a lesson, but was forced to protect the nobles. He attacks Donavin on sight just for being a prisoner, but is beaten easily. He considers Donavin and Scythe his rivals and tries to best them at everything. He comes with the party in order to "keep an eye on them".

Skilled in: One-handed, blocking, archery, heavy armor

Leon-O: A adventurous young Khajiit. Leon-O yearns to join Skyrim's Companions. Young and boisterous, he tends to get into lots of trouble. An unbelievable klutz, he takes out enemies by sheer luck and coincidence, but writes it off as his "Heroic Skills". He has a dark secret that caused his caravan to abandon him.

Skilled in: One-handed, light armor, blocking, sneaking, speech

Go-Ji-Ra: A simple Argonian. He was passing through Helgen when he got caught up in the whole mess with the dragon. Unlike the others he is not skilled in anything. He tags along as the group cook.

Skilled in: nothing

Orca: A hardworking Orc. He is a talented blacksmith and crafts all the parties gear. Jolly and friendly, he makes quick friends and is extremly loyal. Smarter than he may seem, he is skilled enough to work even the Skyforge.

Skilled in: Smithing

Brayton: A cynical Breton. Brayton has tremendous magical aptitude and is a master in all forms of magic. The only problem is that half the time he's a cynical asshole, and the other half he's probably intoxicated.

Skilled in: Destruction, conjuration, alteration, healing, alchemy, enchanting

Redmond: The wise old Redguard. Redmond is a mercenary turned family man. He constantly talks about his wife back home. A hopeless romantic, he mistakes Hyra's initial disdain for Donavin as a girlish crush. Sappy and a bit gullible, he's easy to swindle, but he hasn't forgotten his past as a mercenary. When the arrows start flying, Redmond will fight off ten men by himself, all while happily telling you about his wife.

Skilled in: One-handed, alchemy, speech, lock picking

Darius: The silent Dark elf. Darius is a lone wolf in all scenarios. He makes no friends and has no bonds. To him, everyone is a potential enemy, a potential mark, potential gold in his pocket. Skilled with dual daggers, by the time you realize he's there, you'll be face to face with Talos himself. He stays with the group for security, plenty of potential hostages in case the empire comes looking for him.

Skilled in: One-handed, sneaking, alchemy, lock picking

Nightscale: A mysterious shadow thief. Nightscale appears in the dead of night and leaves at the break of dawn. Usually with all your valuables.

Kura: A beautiful young priestess. Kura was left at Whiterun's shrine of Talos as an infant. She was taken in by Danica and the other two priests in Whiterun. Her skin and hair is snow white and her eyes are blood red. Peppy and energetic outwardly, inside she feels detached and depressed due to her alienation by most other people. She feels connected to Scythe as they are both alone in the world. She begins to fall for him when he becomes the first person to call her "pretty".

All characters are original. First chapter up soon


End file.
